1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for use in, for example, a steering apparatus for an automobile and capable of establishing electrical connection between a stationary body and a rotating body by a flexible flat cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, apparatuses for establishing the electrical connection between a stationary body and a rotating body such that electric parts mounted on an automobile and a portion for operating the electric parts provided for a steering wheel, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2-19291 or Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6-26185, include a structure arranged such that an internal cable-accommodation chamber formed into an annular shape by a rotating body and a stationary body accommodates a flexible flat cable in a state where the flexible flat cable is wound in an inverted manner such that an inside portion and an outside portion of the flexible flat cable are wound in the opposite directions with respect to an intermediate position of the cable length. Moreover, an annular carrier, a portion of which is divided by a cable guide groove, is disposed between the inside portion and the outside portion of the flexible flat cable so as to be capable of moving in the circumferential direction of the apparatus. The intermediate portion of the flexible flat cable is allowed to pass through the cable guide groove of the carrier. When the rotating body is rotated, the carrier handles the flexible flat cable so that the flexible flat cable is passed between inside portion or the outside portion. Thus, the inside and outside portions of the flexible flat cable are wound and rewound with respect to the inside and outside portions of the cable accommodation chamber while preventing unraveling. Moreover, vertical movement of the carrier and collision of the same to the upper and lower walls of the cable accommodation chamber occurring when the automobile is vibrated vertically is prevented to avoid generation of noise.
However, the apparatus for establishing the electrical connection disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6-19291 has a complicated structure in that the carrier comprises upper and lower support portions and an elastic member disposed to span the inner and outer portions of the upper and lower support portions. Thus, the cost of the apparatus cannot be reduced.
Also the apparatus for establishing the electrical connection disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6-26185 has a complicated structure in that an annular recess is formed in the top surface of the cable accommodation chamber and the top end portion of the carrier is rotatively received in the annular recess. Thus, cost reduction cannot be attained.